


Concealed Feelings

by reinelle



Category: Nijisanji, Nijisanji ID, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinelle/pseuds/reinelle
Summary: Collection of drabbles about feelings which might be revealed or kept hidden forever
Relationships: Bonnivier Pranaja/Taka Radjiman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Concealed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write in english, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
> It's a Bonni/Taka drabble I wrote back in August.

When he arrived, he found Taka slept on the couch in the living room. Bonnivier sighed, it was not the first time the CEO did it. He must be too tired to walk to bed.

Bonni walked closer carefully, unconsciously tiptoed as to not wake up the younger man. Ah, he even frowned in his sleep. Bonnivier sighed, yet again. He was worried about Taka and his unhealthy sleeping pattern and overwork tendencies. He wished he could bring Taka to his room, but Bonni was afraid that it would wake Taka, thus disturbing his sleep. He stood there for seconds, just staring at the younger's sleeping face.

He's cute.

Bonni inched closer carefully, then he planted a kiss on Taka's forehead; hoping that it would lessen the frown. He also carressed Taka's black locks softly, "Why are you frowning in your sleep?" He whispered to no one but himself.

"Well.. I don't remember much but it was monsters with the shape of paperworks. It chased me around my office and demand me to finish my work."

The younger's voice startled him. Oh shit he woke Taka eventhough he's being careful not to. He didn't thought that Taka is a light sleeper.

Wait...

OH SHIT TAKA CAUGHT HIM STEALING A KISS

While it's only a peck on the forehead, kissing someone while they are sleeping is definitely not a right thing to do. Especially when they don't have any special relationship whatsoever. It's creepy.

Seeing Bonni's startled expression, Taka added as he sat up, "I was awake even before you arrived. I was pretending to sleep, I thought you would just go back to your room."

What? Taka didn't even protested about the kiss, Bonni thought. So Bonni thought he had to say it, "Uh I'm sorry I.. did that. Uh.. I--"

"It's okay, I don't mind."

What did Bonni just hear? 

"You... Don't mind?" He repeated the younger's words

"Well to be honest I'm a bit upset. You should just kiss me when I'm awake, I wouldn't even mind."

HUH???? This is an unexpected turn of event. Bonni always admired the young CEO; but he could never convey his feeling. He thought he didn't have a chance.

His head is filled with hapiness that it could burst any moment now. Bonni let out a giggle, "if you say that how could I contain myself," he inched closer until their noses and forehead are touching.

Bonni closed his eyes and let out another hearty giggle, "is that a confession, Taka?"

"If you want to take it that way."

Bonni didn't have to see him to know that Taka is smiling. He's smiling too. Hearing the answer, he slowly wrapped his arms around Taka.

As he felt warmness from the bigger man enveloped him, Taka burried his face into the older's neck. He deeply inhaled the strong cologne that became familiar these past few weeks.

Bonni sneaked his hand between the black locks and softly carressed Taka's head. Taka let out a small sigh of approval and tightened the hug.

Several minutes passed, they kept the position, not wanting to break the serene silence. Taka likes how Bonni hugged him carefully as if afraid that he could break the body he hugged right now. He loves how Bonni's soft carresses calmed him down.

Bonni was the first to break the silence, "can I kiss you?"

Taka looked up to lock their eyes, "I did say that, didn't I?"

He giggled. Bonnivier knew that, but he just needs an affirmation. He needs to know that Taka is perfectly fine with it.

Without saying another word, he took off his glasses as he inched closer and landed a small peck on Taka's lips.

Soft is the word that crossed his mind. He saw Taka's vurnarable face and can't help but landing another short kiss.

And another...

Ah, he can't get enough of this.

He landed a kiss again, this time was longer. Taka circled his arms around Bonni's neck as he instictively open his mouth, allowing the other's tongue to invade his and deepen their kiss. Taka let the other man explore every inch of his mouth and then followed the lead as their tongue intertwined. They occasionally steal some short breath before continue to lock their lips again.

It took a while until finally Bonni stopped to see Taka's expression. How his eyes are half-lidded as he looked back at Bonni, how his mouth his slightly open and a trickle of saliva connected their mouth, how his cheek is tinted with red up to his ears.

At this point he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. But it would be bad to escalate their relationship that fast, so he gave another peck as he swiftly lift Taka into a princess hug, "I'll bring you to your room."

"I could walk, you know," Taka remarked, but he didn't resist at all.

"But I insist," Bonni stared at Taka's eyes with determination to make the younger one take a break, "You need to rest."

Taka didn't give any complain and let himself bask in the older's scent.

He know he could sleep well tonight.


End file.
